


true blue | peterick

by knifekinkz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Pete, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst at times, Mute!Patrick, Peterick, boys in love (eventually), slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifekinkz/pseuds/knifekinkz
Summary: mute!patrick & blind!pete“you know i...  i wish i could see you. i bet you’re blue.”[ blue? ] patrick traces his soft finger over the palm of petes hand, multiple times to make sure the man fully understands what he spells.pete went blind at 15 years old, it was sudden and almost unexplainable. it took a very long time to come to terms with it, but meeting patrick made life normal again.“yeah... a true blue.” pete nods his head.patrick had lost his voice at 9 years old, after a group of teenage assholes attacked him on the playground in the public park.it was devastating.but pete made him feel normal,like there was never anything wrong with him.[ you are cute. ]  patrick traces, and pete raises his free hand to find the other mans face. thumb rubbing against familiar skin.“i bet you’re cuter.”
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: UwU





	true blue | peterick

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is also posted on my wattpad! under the user ceopetewentz! <3 updates are going to be slow so i apologize :(. i hope you enjoy regardless!

the lobby is especially quiet today,  
pete notes there are ... two other people in the room with him, based on the breathing.  
a soft, barley noticeable gushing of air... a few feet beside him.  
and a harsh, aggressive breath across the room.

plus, bowie, his guide dog, sat right beside his right leg. furry side pressed against his skinny jean covered leg.  
the door opens to the back of the office, and a well known voice calls out a name.  
“Gabriel Rosa?”

and the man across the room stands, harsh steps disappearing behind a closed door.  
patrick raises his head and watches the man leave, and then he glances towards the dog at the unknown mans side.  
and patrick goes over the possible reasons to have a service dog.  
there are many.

pete raises his hand awkwardly and rubs at his eyes, he’s tired. much more so than usual.  
he hasn’t slept in a few days, or.. properly slept. he’s had about 6 hours in the past 3 days.  
patrick leans forward and pats the dogs head, the german shepherd makes a pleased huff but doesn’t move. 

pete hears the movement and tenses up,  
“hello?”  
he asks, head not moving to look around him.  
and then patrick realizes the man beside him is blind, that’s why he has the dog.  
“i know you’re there.. so, say something, please.” 

patrick opens his mouth, as if he can speak, because more often than not, he forgets.  
he forgets that he can’t speak like other people, and how he wishes he could.  
“it’s rude to ignore a blind person you know?” 

patrick contemplates his next action for a few seconds, and then he reaches forward, hesitantly taking the mans hand.  
pete tenses under the touch,  
‘this dude is a creep, holy shit’.  
his brain rings, and then he feels the finger on his palm.

shapes——?  
numbers——?  
letters! 

[ M-U-T-E ] 

and then pete huffs,  
oh my god... he’s so insensitive.

“i am so sorry dude... i never think before i speak, i’m just used to creeps and weirdos.”  
pete grumbles under his breath, and patrick laughs. his body isn’t able to form words, hasn’t been able to for a long time.  
but he can laugh. 

[ i am P-A-T-R-I-C-K ]

he traces the word three times to make sure the blind man gets the message, and pete nods.  
“patrick.. i’m pete. nice to meet you.”

the door on the opposite side of the room opens, and that familiar voice calls out another name when those angry footsteps leave the building.  
“Patrick Stump?”

[ XXX-XXX-XXXX ] and patrick stands up and goes into the back.

pete holds onto the number, using the blind assistant on his cellphone to put the contact in. he also uses the blind assistant to send the first text.  
‘hey. it’s pete’ 

𝗽𝘀: hello! it’s patrick. how do you text? sorry if that’s rude, i’m just curious.  
how did your appointment go?  
am i spamming, sorry. 

𝗽𝘄: i use the blind assistant on iphone.  
it’s not hard, and very helpful.  
and it went as always, just training bowie.  
it’s okay. i like spam. normally people only text me when it’s super important. 

𝗽𝘀: what days do you go? 

𝗽𝘄: thursdays and sundays. 

𝗽𝘀: i’ll make sure to book all my appointments then too, so we can see eachother.  
or. you know what i mean.

𝗽𝘄: don’t worry about offending me patrick.  
also, we can hang out at my place.  
i live with my friend joe. he helps me out. 

𝗽𝘀: when?

𝗽𝘄: today?


End file.
